


Tony’s Goodbyes

by roseycakey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Infinity War, Marvel - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is dead, first fic, he wrote these during the 5 years between iw and endgame, i know its hard to accept lol, i take requests sooo pls comment some uwu, kinda emotional, these are his goodbye letters he prepared for if he died, tony is like peters dad its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseycakey/pseuds/roseycakey
Summary: Tony Stark wrote letters to the people closest to him, in case anything happened. After Tony died because of the stones, Happy delivered the letters to the people Tony loved. Here’s what the letters said.~ I’m taking requests! so comment some characters I should write letters for :) ~





	1. Peter Parker

Hey Peter,

If you’re reading this, something bad probably happened to me. I want you to know that whatever you might be thinking, it is not your fault.

I want you to know you meant so much to me. You were my son. My boy. Even though we’ve had our ups and downs, (oh yeah, remember when you crashed my plane?) I will never stop caring about you. Never. Whatever happened.

I want you to know that I love you. Always. Even if I wasn’t always there for you, you were one of the most important things in my life. 

I wan’t you to know I’m proud of you. Remember that. You’re such a smart kid. I loved the nights we used to work in the lab. Or when you and your smart friend hacked the suit I made for you. No one hacks Tony Stark’s suits! You’re something different, Pete. Something special.

And most importantly, don’t let them tell you that you’re the next Iron Man. I want you to be the first Spider-Man. Because Spider-Man is amazing. You’re amazing, Peter.

I remember on Titan, the day you disappeared. I panicked. I had no clue what to do. You faded to dust before my eyes. My own son disappeared before me, and I couldn’t do anything but watch.

The moment the Guardians started fading, I hoped we’d be fine. Then Strange faded, and I thought: ‘What are the odds we fade as well?’

Oh boy, I was wrong. I was, and still am mad at the universe for taking you, for taking my son.

Your last words were so confusing to me.  
‘I’m sorry.’  
Why would you say that? Why in hell would you have said that?   
I spent days, weeks, months thinking about it. I laid awake multiple nights, until I realized. 

When I was mad at you, when you got hurt, when I took your suit- at that moment, on that rooftop, I told you that if you died, I’d feel like that was on me. You never need to be sorry for that, Peter. Yes, I blamed myself for losing you. Honestly, I still do. And god, I couldn’t even think of your aunt, who thought her nephew was on a field trip to MoMa. But it’s not your fault that I blame myself for this.

I want you to know I’m sorry, Pete. All I can do is hope that you will be here to receive this letter one day. And hope that I get to see you again before that time. I would do anything to get you back, Peter. Anything.

Because I love you. So much. 

\- Tony Stark


	2. Pepper Potts

Hey Pep.

I’m sorry about this letter. It will probably make you cry, you know I hate seeing you cry, but I really want you to know a few things.

I love you. So much. It’s you. It has always been you. You’re the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You’re everything. Smart. Beautiful. Sweet. (and sometimes a bit bossy) But most importantly, a great mom.

Morgan. I love her so much. I remember the moment you told me you were pregnant. Heh. I sat down at the dinner table, ready for the takeout we’d ordered, and you put a positive pregnancy test on my plate. You said my face at that moment was priceless. I was so, so happy. That was all I ever wanted. A simple family, no Avengers stuff to worry about. A normal life. And with you two and our little cottage, my life felt almost normal.

But there’s no way to drown your demons. I still have nightmares. About flying that missle into the sky. Or about Ultron destroying an entire city, all because of me. Of Peter, turning to dust in front of my eyes. 

Luckily, when I the nightmares kept me up at night, you were always there to help me sleep. It was almost as if you kept the nightmares away for me. When I woke up in the middle of the night because of yet another nightmare, you never minded. You just calmed me down, hugged me and gave me little kisses until I fell back asleep. 

And don’t get me started about my time on the spaceship, stuck in space with a blue teenager. All I thought about was you. I recorded a message for you. Did you ever get to listen to it? I said that when I’d drift off, I’d be thinking about you. And I’m sure that’s the case this time, too.

Don’t be sad, miss Potts. I’d want you to keep living your life. With Morgan. I want you both to have an easy life, without nightmares, PTSD, anxiety and panic attacks. I want you to live, Pepper.

\- Your husband, Tony


End file.
